Aang's Worst Fear ZUTARA!
by KatAang32
Summary: Aang's Worst Fear... ZUTARA! Please Review... This was VERY difficult for me as I am an OTP/KatAang Shipper I hope My loyal followers/fellow KatAangers LOVE the final line of this story


**I have Absolutely nothing to do with AtLA or Nickelodeon**

* * *

><p><strong>Avatar: The Last Airbender Fanfiction Challenges<strong>

**Monthly Competition: January - His/Her Worst Fear**

* * *

><p><strong>Awarded (Not Judged Yet)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Aang's Worst Fear... ZUTARA!<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hey, Katara," Zuko said, approaching his girlfriend in the library of his grand palace. "I have a very special evening planned for us tonight. You weren't here for your 18th birthday, so I wanted to have a special birthday celebration... just for us." His mouth turned up a bit at the corner, his golden eyes sparkling with love for her.<p>

"Something special? A late birthday celebration for just you and me?" Katara giggled, "Why, Fire Lord Zuko, I do believe you are blushing quite a bit ... what could you possibly have planned that would cause you to blush so much?"

"Oh... Uuummm... I got you a dress to wear tonight. Kind of part of your birthday present... The servants put it in your quarters." Zuko stammered. "I want you to meet me in the garden at sunset; by the turtle-duck pond, please."

"Ok, I'll see you then." She lightly pressed her lips to his, and when she pulled away he had a tiny grin on his face. Caressing the scar on the left side of his face, Katara ran her fingers lightly over it and kissed it too. "I love you." A soft, breathy admission; then she turned to walk towards the rooms he had given her, leaving him with a ridiculous lovestruck smile stretched across his normally stern features. She smiled softly to herself. Zuko always insisted she stay in his enormous palace whenever she visited him from her own home in the South Pole.

* * *

><p>Katara examined herself in the huge mirror in her dressing room. The dress he had bought her was in the traditional Fire Nation style, all reds and blacks edged with gentle gold. It was beautiful, she had to admit, with a tight waist and floor length flowing skirt that puffed out when she twirled around. The only thing she was unsure of was that it was in Fire Nation colors. The waterbender gasped softly as she glanced towards the balcony, the light coming through her window starting to turn orange and pink. "It will have to do," she said nervously to her reflection, taking a deep breath and then walking out into the grand corridors.<p>

* * *

><p>As sunset approached, Zuko found himself alone in the garden; watching all the beautiful colors reflecting into the little turtle-duck pond which was now lit with floating lanterns. Some of his favorite memories were of himself sitting in front of this pond with his mother. Glancing up, he took in the small table set for two with candles he had lit himself. Ears perking as he caught the faint sound of Katara's shoes clacking down the walkway, he turned, mouth going dry as he saw her. She was as beautiful as as the full moon that had just begun to shine.<p>

She smiled nervously at him. "How do I look?"

"Uuummmmm... I think... You are... are so beautiful." He struggled for words, stammering as he watched her walk to him.

"So, what is this special evening planned for me?"

Zuko took a deep breath and slowly let it out, the flames on the lanterns and candles glowing brighter, then dimming back to their normal level. He felt a bit more sure of himself. "I have a dinner set up just for the two of us, and desert." He smiled.

"This is so beautiful." She smiled as he pulled out her chair, motioning for her to sit. "Thank you."

"It's not as beautiful as you are." Zuko's nervousness came back quicker than he wanted. The servants brought out two dinner plates of roasted duck and rice.

"It smells so wonderful!" Katara smiled.

Dinner was eaten quickly without much conversation. Watching Zuko, Katara laughed suddenly.

Zuko looked at her, unsure why she had laughed. "Uuummmm... What?"

"Fire Lord Zuko... is there something wrong? Did you get some bad news after we last spoke? You seem preoccupied right now." Katara asked, concern niggling at her. "We can finish this another time." Katara started to rise, preparing to return to her quarters, when he caught her wrist, looking slightly panicked.

"No, it's fine, I didn't get any bad news... actually I got some good news. Please, sit back down."

"Okay... I am glad you got good news today. You just seem so distracted." Katara told him, hesitant.

"No, not at all... something came today... something I want you to have... if you want it." Zuko clenched his shaky hands for a moment. Then reaching into the folds of his robes, he removed a small, shining golden flame, extending it to her on an open palm. "Now that you're eighteen and all ... "

"OH, SPIRITS! YES!" Katara squealed, clapping her hands together.

* * *

><p>Aang sat up in a cold sweat, gasping for air. Panicked, he glanced at the peacefully sleeping form of his forever girl next to him in their bedroom at The Southern Air Temple, relief seeping through him as he took a deep breath. <em>Thank the Spirits! It was only a dream!<em>


End file.
